The story of a fairy
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: El mayor tesoro que ella había conocido era la fiel amistad de sus queridos amigos. Tesoro que lentamente le fue arrebatado, haciéndola sucumbir ante aquella inevitable tragedia que la consumiría. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon" Del Foro GJM.
1. Tesoro

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Abril 2016 – "Mavis Vermillon" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Magicos.

 **Summary:** El mayor tesoro que ella había conocido era la fiel amistad de sus queridos amigos. Tesoro que lentamente le fue arrebatado, haciéndola sucumbir ante aquella inevitable tragedia que la consumiría. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon" Del Foro GJM.

 **Advertencia:** Situado en FT Zero. Posible OOC y posibles spoilers.

 **Notas de la autora:** No pensé que me iba a costar tanto sacar los cuatro drabbles, pero como ven si logré escribirlos ¡hurra! Aunque, para ser honesta, siento que me quedaron algo… insípidos, por así decirse. Ya que Mavis es sin duda uno de mis personajes favoritos y quise escribir algo bueno sobre ella, poder explorar más aspectos de su personalidad, poder explotar bien al personaje. Pero siento que la tomé muy superficialmente, o tal vez solo sea que soy muy exigente conmigo misma, lo cual es muy probable.

En fin, sin más que agregar (por ahora), espero que disfruten la lectura y todo eso. Ah, y por cierto los drabbles no están completamente relacionados unos con otros, pero por algún motivo quise hacerlos en orden cronológico. Solo sentí que era mejor hacerlos ordenados de esta forma.

* * *

 **The story of a fairy**

 **Hecho:** _Tesoro_

* * *

Son los recuerdos de una niña solitaria los que surgen repentinamente en los pensamientos de la Vermillion. De una niña sin familia, ni amigos, cuya gran ilusión era poder conocer un hada real —aferrándose, de manera inconsciente, a aquellos cuentos infantiles que sus difuntos padres le leían—. Una niña que trabajaba día y noche en aquel gremio, sin tener a nadie a su lado que se preocupara por ella, que la apoyase. Sin embargo recuerda como ella jamás desechó sus sueños —de conocer a un hada—, y aquel pequeño anhelo de tener a alguien con ella, a quien pudiera llamar amigo, en quien pudiera confiar y que la acompañara incondicionalmente mientras realizaban sus sueños, viviendo aventuras sin fin.

Recuerda como vivió de esa manera —con aquellas inocentes fantasías motivándola cada día— hasta que ocurrió; _la_ _tragedia_ , el fuego abrazador y el aroma a muerte. Y entonces solo quedaron _Zera_ y ella con vida, conviviendo juntas, protegiéndose la una a la otra, con aquel lazo de amistad indeleble que había surgido entre ellas y las había unido. Y Mavis experimentó por primera vez aquel sentimiento que tanto tiempo había deseado sentir, y que ahora atesoraba como a nada más en el mundo—incluso, si en el fondo, no trataba más que engañarse a si misma—; la amistad, aquel sentimiento de fraternidad y de confianza que ambas niñas compartían.

Porque para ella aquella palabra, que muchos otros solían tomar con ligereza, tenía un significado tan profundo que ni siquiera podía explicarlo con palabras. La amistad verdadera, aquella inquebrantable, era un verdadero tesoro incomparable con cualquier otro, difícil de encontrar e imposible de remplazar. Era algo que duraba para toda la vida, sin importar el paso del tiempo ni los problemas que se presentasen en el porvenir.

Y entonces, varios años después de la tragedia; llegaron ellos, un día repentinamente aparecieron en la isla, y sin saberlo marcaron un antes y un después en la vida de Mavis. A pesar de que al principio solo quisieran llevarse el orbe de Tenrou, con el tiempo pudo ver que eran buenas personas, en quienes podía confiar. Y tras las experiencias que vivieron juntos, terminó por tomarles un indudable aprecio, un cariño sincero. Llegó a considerarlos sus amigos, aquellos que por tanto tiempo había deseado tener.

Y era por ello que los protegería sin importar que, por más imposible que pareciera, simplemente ella no podía aceptar que todo terminara de ese modo. Haría lo que fuera necesario para rescatar a Yuriy y también salvar a Magnolia, no le importaba siquiera poner su vida en riesgo. Porque ella atesoraba aquellos lazos que los habían unido, y podía decir con certeza que eso era lo que significaba tener amigos verdaderos. La amistad se había convertido para ella en el mayor tesoro que aquel mundo corrompido podía ofrecer.

— ¡Y yo cazo el tesoro conocido como amistad!

Y deseaba más que nada poder seguir viviendo y divertirse junto a ellos hasta el fin.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 496 palabras.


	2. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Abril 2016 – "Mavis Vermillon" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Magicos.

* * *

 **The story of a fairy**

 **Emoción:** _Miedo_

* * *

Es en el momento en el que aquellas palabras escapan de la boca de Yuriy, que Mavis repentinamente siente que sus pulmones son demasiado pequeños para respirar. Se siente ahogada, asfixiada en un mar de confusión e incredulidad, sin ser capaz siquiera de moverse por unos momentos ni de replicar ante tal absurda declaración. Porque era imposible, ¿verdad? Era simplemente imposible que Zera fuera una ilusión creada por ella misma, era imposible que —la verdadera— Zera hubiera muerto hace siete años, era imposible que durante todo ese tiempo hubiera vivido acompañada por nada más que un ser creado a base de su propia magia.

Era imposible.

Y una sonrisa temblorosa se dibuja en su semblante. Intenta convencerse de que todo ha sido solo una broma, una broma de mal gusto.

Sin embargo puede ver en los ojos de Yuriy que es la verdad —porque no puede ver a Zera reflejada en ellos a pesar de encontrarse frente a él—.

Y sin embargo lo niega, repetidas veces, preguntándole a ambos de qué estaban hablando, a qué se referían, y comienza a temblar irremediablemente. La embarga una sensación de desesperación y miedo que hace mucho no experimentaba —desde aquel fatídico día en el que solo quedaron ella y _Zera_ vivas en la isla— y que había deseado no volver a sentir. Sin embargo le es inevitable y no comprende porque le están diciendo esas cosas. No quiere aceptarlo. Se niega a aceptarlo.

Porque teme —a la verdad—.

Siente un miedo desgarrador a lo que sería su vida sin Zera, porque real o no en aquellos siete años se habían vuelto grandes amigas, casi como una pequeña familia. Se habían apoyado la una a la otra durante todo ese tiempo, y era absurdo que todo lo que habían vivido juntas fuera falso. Zera era su amiga, sin importar qué.

Y siente terror —ante la idea de que Zera se vaya—.

Es entonces cuando siente sus brazos rodeándola, consolándola, al igual que cúmulos de lagrimas recorrer con desesperación sus tersas mejillas. Y Zera le afirma entonces que no se irá, que solo volvería al lugar donde había nacido, en su corazón —siempre junto a ella—. Le dice que de ahora en adelante nunca estaría sola, porque Yuriy y los demás realmente la querían, se había hecho de buenos amigos —amigos reales— que la apoyarían en todo momento —y ella lo sabe—. Le dice que no debe de temer.

Porque Mavis tiene miedo —a la soledad—.

Sin embargo se resigna a aceptar la realidad —que ya no podrá ver a Zera nunca más—, viendo como su mejor amiga desaparece poco a poco frente a ella, entre sus brazos que siguen aferrándose a su presencia.

Lo acepta, a pesar de sentirse tan asustada —por lo desconocido—.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 468 palabras.


	3. K(plus)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Abril 2016 – "Mavis Vermillon" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Magicos.

* * *

 **The story of a fairy**

 **Rated:** _K(plus)_

* * *

Mavis observa a su alrededor, dirigiendo su atención a los miembros de su gremio, sentada sobre la barra lo cual le daba una vista privilegiada. Esboza una gran sonrisa al ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de aquellos magos que habían decidido formar parte de Fairy Tail, de sus compañeros, sus _nakamas_. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la fundación del gremio, y la Vermillion no podía evitar sentirse sorprendida al ver la cantidad de personas que se habían interesado en ser parte de este, como si el mensaje de amistad y aquel sentimiento de fraternidad que ella quiso instaurar desde el inicio, los hubiera atraído de una forma inexplicable.

Se sentía tan feliz al ver como finalmente su sueño estaba tomando forma. Y, por supuesto, nada hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de sus queridos amigos.

De aquellos cazadores de tesoros que habían aparecido en su vida un día, y a quienes ella no había esperado llegar a tomarles tanto aprecio. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, tanto experiencias felices como algunas tristes, pero a final de cuentas todo había valido la pena, porque aquellos acontecimientos habían sido los que hicieron que sus lazos se estrecharan, que aprendieran a creer en el otro de todo corazón.

Y Mavis sabe más que nada que podía confiar en ellos hasta el final. Porque la amistad que había forjado con ellos no era algo pasajero, ellos se habían convertido en algo así como su familia. Y por más que pasase el tiempo y algunas cosas llegasen a cambiar, ella sabe que siempre podría contar con ellos, que la ayudarían y acompañarían hasta en las más duras pruebas que el mundo le llegue a imponer. Porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen por el otro; se apoyan incondicionalmente, y ella les está infinitamente agradecida por continuar a su lado, por el apoyo que le han brindado en cumplir sus anhelos, no cree haber sido capaz de hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Es por ello que, mientras observa a los magos de su gremio reír, beber sin desenfreno y competir entre ellos con tal compañerismo reflejado en sus acciones, y poder identificar entre esos rostros los de los tres ex-cazadores de tesoros; Mavis solo desea que las cosas se mantengan de ese modo por mucho tiempo, que nada las haga cambiar.

Es lo que más desea.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 392 palabras.


	4. Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Abril 2016 – "Mavis Vermillon" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Magicos.

 **Notas de la autora:** Y bien, este sería el ultimo drabble, sinceramente es el que menos me convence, siento que no dominé bien el genero (parece más un angst que otra cosa) y que lo tomé más como un concepto. Pero realmente me quedaba sin ideas, espero que se entienda lo que intenté hacer uwu

De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado este conjunto de drabbles. No se olviden de dejar un review si gustan de hacerlo.

* * *

 **The story of a fairy**

 **Genero:** _Tragedy_

* * *

Su vida había sido un manojo de alegrías y tristezas que se repetían una y otra vez con el paso del tiempo. Y no importaba cuantas veces intentara aferrarse a las cosas buenas, a aquellos pequeños momentos de paz y felicidad, en el fondo sabía que siempre terminarían por extinguirse, por escaparse de entre sus dedos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

A lo largo de su vida había sido marcada por varias alegrías, pero también por un sinfín de tragedias que la aquejaban desde su más dulce infancia. La prematura muerte de sus padres, los maltratos sufridos en Red Lizard, el masivo ataque en Isla Tenrou, la muerte de Zera —de la que no fue consiente hasta muchos años después—, el incidente de Law y el descubrir que debido a eso no podría crecer más allá de sus perpetuos trece años. Sin embargo, esto último en su momento no le importó, pues había logrado salvar a sus amigos, y para ella no había nada más importante que ellos —seguía sin haberlo—.

Y a partir de entonces no volvió a conocer la tristeza ni el dolor, por lo menos durante algunos años —porque ellos estaban ahí a su lado, acompañándola fielmente en cada travesía—. Pero la muerte volvió a aparecer, acechándola a ella y a sus seres queridos sin misericordia alguna —ella era quien la atraía—.

Y fue cuando vio como la vida de Rita se extinguía ante el simple tacto de su mano, que Mavis se dio cuenta de que realmente su maldición —tal como había dicho Zeref— era un riesgo latente para los demás —podría matarlos con tanta facilidad que le parecía simplemente cruel—. Y fue al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Yuriy y sus compañeros que comenzó a temblar, a llorar incontrolablemente, sintiéndose impotente, indefensa y culpable. _Tan culpable._ Había arrebatado una vida. La primera de una larga lista que se forjaría en el transcurso de ese año que viviría auto-exiliada.

Había _asesinado_ a tantas personas, a gente inocente —animales incluso— a los cuales ni siquiera conocía —pero aquello no hacía que la culpa fuera menor—. Sus manos estaban completamente manchadas con sangre, con aquel ruin pecado del que ella era culpable.

Y deseaba morir —sabiendo que no podía—.

Y el simple recuerdo de su vida anterior, la cual ahora sentía tan lejana, le arrancaba un llanto desconsolador. Porque lo había deseado, con todas sus fuerzas, poder permanecer con ellos para siempre, que nada llegase a cambiar mientras estuvieran juntos. Pero nada de eso importó, por más que lo deseó al final todo se había derrumbado ante ella. Se encontraba sumida en aquella cruda tragedia, de la que no encontraba salida, y sabía en el fondo que lo mejor era permanecer lo más lejos posible de ellos. Así por lo menos podría continuar protegiéndolos hasta el final —protegiéndolos de si misma—, era lo único que en su inmortal condena podía desear.

Era su único —y ultimo— deseo.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 500 palabras justas.


End file.
